¡Y es un mini-James!
by Liriciel
Summary: Merlín no podía odiarlos tanto ¿Verdad? ¿Tan malas personas fueron en sus vidas pasadas? Pero ahora no tenían tiempo para esas preguntas, debían de hacer algo rápido porque Lily estaba a punto de dar a luz… ¡En su propia casa! —¡Remus, Sirius, hagan algo o les lanzaré un Avada Kedavra!
Los personajes son exclusivamente de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos.

La imagen que aparece de perfil para la historia no es mía. Créditos a su respectivo autor.

¡Espero que disfruten de este breve, pero muy breve, one-shot!

-Liriciel-

.

.

.

¡Y es un mini-James!

Merlín no podía odiarlos tanto ¿Verdad? ¿Tan malas personas fueron en sus vidas pasadas? Pero ahora no tenían tiempo para esas preguntas, debían de hacer algo rápido porque Lily estaba a punto de dar a luz… ¡En su propia casa! - ¡Remus, Sirius, hagan algo o les lanzaré un Avada Kedavra!

.

.

.

-¡Estás enorme!- fue lo primero que dijo Sirius Black al ver a la joven embarazada tras la puerta.

Lily Evans, ahora Potter, le miró ceñuda desde el marco de la puerta.

-Gracias, Sirius- dijo antes de hacer amago de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

El joven Black puso el pie para evitar que Lily lo dejase afuera, como la había hecho en innumerables ocasiones. Tomó a alguien del brazo y lo puso lo suficientemente cerca para que Lily supiera quién era.

-Buenas noches, Lily. El embarazo te hace lucir de maravilla- la alagó Remus con sinceridad.

La joven pelirroja le sonrió de forma cálida a su viejo amigo. Permitió que ambos entraran, aunque le lanzó una mirada amenazante al joven azabache cuando pasó a su lado.

Los dos Merodeadores ingresaron a la espaciosa casa que el matrimonio había comprado el mes pasado. El Valle de Godric era un certero lugar para comenzar una familia, y aquella acogedora casa no podía ser más indicada.

— ¿Y cómo está el pequeño Sirius?— preguntó el joven Black mientras se recostaba en el sillón de cuero negro.

—No tendrá tu nombre, Sirius- le dijo Lily por enésima vez en esa semana. Se acercó al Merodeador y le bajó los pies del sillón.— Estoy cerca de convencer a James de llamarlo Eulogio.

Las risas de Sirius no se hicieron esperar; incluso Remus intentó disimular la suya con un ataque de tos.

—Eulogio Potter— se burló Sirius entre risas- Si quieres matar al niño, lo has conseguido.

—¿Dónde está James?— preguntó Remus para evitar un asesinato masivo por parte de la pelirroja.

—Trabajando— respondió con naturalidad mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones mullidos.- No como otros…

Lanzó una mirada envenenada a Sirius, quien se hizo el ofendido.

—No fui a trabajar porque es mi día libre— respondió con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Lily enarcó una ceja.

—Moody me llamó. Dijo que no me acerque a ti porque habías contraído peste de dragón.

— ¿Otra vez, Sirius?— le riñó Remus- Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya vas teniendo peste de dragón por dos meses seguidos.

Black se encogió ante la mirada de ambos.

—Esto… es una peste muy fuerte.

Lily comenzó a abanicarse con la mano… ¿Era su imaginación o tenía calor? De seguro las idioteces de Sirius la ponían mal.

—Si no te gusta tu trabajo, renuncia— le decía Remus. Era comprensible que se ofendiera, ya que él no conseguía trabajo por su condición.

—No es que no me guste mi trabajo, es que no me gusta trabajar— se defendió Sirius.

Lily iba a decir algo, pero un severo dolor la detuvo. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una contracción? No era posible…

—Chicos…

—¿En dónde está Peter, por cierto?

—Y yo que voy a saber, Lunático. Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

Otra contracción más.

—Amigos…— la voz de Lily era apenas un murmullo inaudible.

—Tengo hambre… ¿Qué hay para comer, pelirroja?

—No seas mal educado, Canuto.

—Tú y tu soberana educación, Lunático.

—Yo al menos no vengo a casas ajenas a comer todo lo que encuentre.

—Yo al menos no vengo a casas ajenas a aguar fiestas.

— ¡Chicos!

Algo húmedo recorrió la pierna de Lily. Maldición, había roto bolsa.

— ¡Lily! ¡Hay un baño para eso!— la reprendió Sirius.

Remus fue corriendo a su lado.

—Ha roto bolsa, Sirius— el color había abandonado los rostros de los Merodeadores.— El pequeño va a nacer… ¡Ahora!

¡¿Ahora?!

—¡¿Ahora?! ¡Pero…! ¿No podrías esperar o algo?— Black esquivó justo a tiempo el jarrón que Lily le había lanzado.— Está bien, ya entendí.

Remus sentó a la futura madre en el piso, permitiendo que el sofá le sea de soporte. Comenzó a indicarle a Lily como respirar.

—Wow, Lunático— dijo Sirius con evidente sorpresa.— Por como respiras, pareciera que el que va a ser madre es otro.

La mirada que le regaló Remus bastó para callarlo.

—¿Por qué mejor no haces algo útil y vas a buscar toallas y agua caliente?— ordenó mientras ayudaba a Lily a respirar.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina a calentar agua.

—¿Por qué no nos aparecemos en San Mungo?— preguntó después de quemarse por tercera vez con la cocina.

—San Mungo está abarrotado. Ni siquiera le prestarían atención.

Un sonoro gritó por parte de Lily desconcentró a Sirius, haciendo que el agua caliente se volcase en sus pantalones.

—¡Pelirroja! ¡¿Podrías dar a luz sin hacer tanto escándalo?!— y otro jarrón fue lanzado en dirección al animago.- Bien, Ya entendí,…

Mientras Sirius iba a calentar nuevamente agua, Remus adoptaba el papel de partera.

—No te preocupes, Lily. Solo respira y puja— le animaba. Lily obedecía, pero las contracciones eran cada vez peor.

Mientras tanto, Sirius silbaba una pegadiza canción de Celestina Warbeck. Ahora que lo recordaba, el festival de música estaba cerca y aún no tenía entradas… Ni dinero.

—Oye, Lunático— asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la cocina. Por lo que veía, Lily estaba igual de roja que su cabello, y Remus increíblemente histérico.— ¿Tienes dinero para ir a ver a Celestina la próxima semana?

— ¡Sirius!— le gritaron ambos.

El animago se escondió en la cocina al ver dos jarrones volando en su dirección.

—Pero que susceptibles estamos hoy…

Mientras tanto, Remus comenzaba a divisar la cabeza del bebé.

—Ya está llegando, Lily. Último esfuerzo.

Y, con un último puje, la sala de estar se llenó de un hermoso llanto de bebé. Seguidamente, se escuchó un golpe y algo de metal rodando.

Cuando ambos giraron las cabezas, pudieron vislumbrar a Sirius en el suelo, total y completamente desmayado.

—Para lo que sirvió…— murmuró Remus mientras le entregaba el pequeño azabache a la orgullosa madre.

…..

—¡Lily!— James Potter entró a los trompicones a la habitación de San Mungo.— ¿Dónde…?

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas al ver a la reluciente madre recostada en la cama, con un pequeño bulto con cabello azabache entre sus brazos.

—Te presento a Harry Potter— le dijo tan pronto se acercó a ella.

James estaba anonadado. Hace cuestión de dos minutos su amigo Remus le llamó para avisarle que estaba en San Mungo porque Lily había tenido al bebé y porque Sirius se había desmayado.

—Es… Perfecto- la abrazó con un brazo y con el otro acarició la pequeña manita de su hijo.— Harry Potter… ¿Y dónde quedó Eulogio?

Lily miró con complicidad a Remus y a Sirius, quienes estaban sentados en las sillas de visitantes.

—Remus y Sirius pueden ser muy persuasivos.— informó con una centellante sonrisa.— Dicen que Harry es nombre de guerrero. Harry James Potter.

James no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Gracias por ayudar a Lily y a mi hijo. Estoy en deuda eterna con ustedes dos— Sirius se infló de orgullo.

—Solo agradécele a Remus— le cortó Lily.— Sirius se la pasó jugando.

Canuto le sacó la lengua justo en el momento en que una enfermera entraba a la habitación.

—Aquí traigo el documento del pequeño— informó con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Ya lo inscribiste?— preguntó un sorprendido James.

—Sirius me hizo el favor— explicó la joven pelirroja mientras tomaba el papel.

— ¿En serio? Wow, gracias Canut… ¿Canuto?

Misteriosamente, Sirius había desaparecido de la habitación.

— ¿A dónde se fue?— preguntó Remus al notar también su ausencia— Estaba aquí hace un segundo…

James miró para todos lados, pero dejó de buscar al ver la furia en los ojos de su mujer.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Lily?

Lily abolló la hoja de documento con tal furia y la hizo rebotar contra la pared.

— ¡Sirius Orión Black estás muerto!

Mientras James trataba de tranquilizar a su esposa y a Harry, quien había comenzado a llorar por el grito, Remus tomó la hoja y la desdobló.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

 _"En el día 31 de julio de 1980 queda redactado y establecido el nacimiento de Sirius Canuto Potter…"_

Estúpido Black.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?


End file.
